You weren't a mistake honest
by VictorianxxLyddie
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION: The Joker and Harley have a child. Due to bad writers block and problems this is taking a while to add the next chapter. Sorry
1. A Mistake

Harley stumbled and hit the floor quite hard. _Stupid mistake, go to Ivy, she'll know what to do. _She felt a sudden wash of fear that something might have been lost  
"Harley! Come on!" The Joker shouted. Harley picked herself off the ground and ran to the van  
"Sorry Mistah Jay, I musta slipped" She muttered her apologies as she climbed into the van, the door slammed shut behind her and the hired man – one who wasn't going to last long by the looks of things – climbed into the back. She stared in front of her but quickly turned to face the Joker "Puddin' could you drop me off at Ivy's?"  
"Now, why would you want to go there Haarl?" he said dragging out her name, it made a shiver go down her spine  
"I haven't spent an evening with her in a while Mistah Jay. Could I please?"  
"You know how much I am not keen on you going there kid"  
"But Puddin'-"  
"But what Harley?" He growled and as if to show his annoyance he dangerously overtook the car in front; narrowly missing a car coming the other way. Harley shrank a little in her seat. She needed Ivy right now. Possibly more than she thought she needed her last time  
"Mistah Jay, I won't even be there for the night. Just drop me off now and pick me up after the job's done" she said with authority. The Joker wasn't going to have this. He kept one hand on the wheel and looking into her eyes – managed to coax her to move closer to him. Of course this wasn't any trouble as Harley loved the Joker. She leaned in and he grabbed her neck with his free hand  
"Now Missy, what have I told you about ordering me about?"  
"Not to do it" She barely whispered, he saw the fear on her face and it was hard not to laugh at it. He smiled and slowly released her neck  
"Good girl. Now I am going to take you to Ivy's –"  
"You are? Oh thank you so much Puddin'" she felt the urge to hug him but she knew that the Joker didn't do hugs when in front of his guys. That was quite often when she was beaten up by him. When they were alone he some-times showed a more sensitive side.

The Joker made a sharp turn that led off the main road and towards Poison Ivy's area of the city. He drove to the old abandoned flats and stopped. He turned to face Harley  
"We'll be back around eleven" she nodded and opened her door, the Joker grabbed her free wrist "Hey kid, I want a word with you outside"  
Harley turned her head and looked at the Joker. She couldn't tell whether it was hatred or love or annoyance that filled his eyes.  
"O-okay Puddin'" He let go of her wrist and she opened her door; jumping out of the van. The Joker heard someone in the back mutter Harley's name. He turned in his seat  
"I know you're new to all of this kid but you don't talk about Harley when I'm around" the new boy nodded and the Joker broke out in a grin at how scared the kid was. He then jumped out the van on his side and walked over to Harley. She was standing where she knew the guys wouldn't be able to see her. The Joker closed the gap between them, she looked up at him adoringly and he cleared his throat "Now Haarl if you come home again with some silly idea about saving the rainforests or that you can be in charge like me I'll stop you coming here altogether" she nodded, the Joker stared at her blue eyes and noticed they actually looked nice – sort of contrasts the red and black. _Get it together Jack, _he shook his head and bent down to her height before kissing her. It wasn't a long kiss – more of a good-bye kiss. He stood up straight but still with his characteristic slouch. Harley felt all warm and inside and right now she didn't care if she was pregnant or not.

She watched them leave. Ivy of course knew Harley was there but wasn't foolish enough to come out and greet her until the Joker had gone. She watched from the living room window and once the van drove off her drive she ran out the house, she was wearing a green shirt that could easily work as a dress but she wore it olive green shorts underneath. Harley was still staring at where the van was; Ivy hugged her from behind  
"What brings you out to me my dear Haarl?"  
"Red, I think I have a problem" Harley said, looking at her only girl friend.


	2. To make a decision

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to upload - a lot has been going on lately. So anyway, onto the story.**

The Joker stopped the van with a skid. The windows were down so his manic laughter filled the night air. Harley ran out of Ivy's house and hugged the Joker as he climbed out of the van  
"You should have been there Haarl." He said, smiling widely and spinning her around slightly "Batsy was at our mercy as well" he laughed "So, how was your time here?"  
"Oh, it was good" Harley lied "we watched some chick flicks and chatted"  
"Come on tell him Harley" Poison Ivy muttered to herself from the lounge window  
"Um Puddin'?" she asked timidly, she knew the Joker had an erratic temper and she prayed her news wouldn't anger him too much  
"What is it Kiddo?"  
"I'm pregnant"  
"What?" Harley gulped  
"I'm pregnant?" She said nervously,  
"Get in the van, we'll talk about this later" The Joker growled but held his door open for her to climb onto the front seats. He climbed in after her and slammed the door shut so hard it felt like the van shook slightly  
"Is everything alright Boss?" One of the thugs asked, leaning forward slightly. Harley struggled a little to put her seatbelt on  
"Everything is fine Clive" The Joker said through gritted teeth.

They sped home at an even faster speed than usual The Joker had taken his gloves off and his knuckles were pale from gripping the wheel so tightly. Back at the warehouse The Joker ordered his men to 'kindly fuck off' to which they scampered off to their homes, leaving Harley alone with The Joker  
"When did this happen?!" He shouted angrily  
"Three weeks ago, well that's what the pregnancy test said anyway" Harley nervously said, The Joker raised a hand – as if to strike her – but ran it through his hair when he saw her cower. He walked away from her and slammed his hand down onto the kitchen area work surface. Harley stayed where she was - not daring to move, she had to be careful. She didn't want to lose the baby  
"Was it when we, uh" The Joker paused, awkwardly scratching the back of his head "experimented?"  
"It must have been Puddin'" Harley automatically put her hands across her stomach, she suddenly realised that she soon wouldn't be able to fit into her jester's outfit, she walked over to the sofa and collapsed ,in tears, onto the sofa. The Joker frowned and walked over to her – he did not really know how to deal with a hormonal Harley – and sat down next to her  
"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound concerned  
"I'm going to get fat" Harley said, wiping away a few tears. The Joker laughed,  
"That's it? Ha-ha, you're going to have a baby and you're worried about getting fat."  
"We're keeping it?" Harley instantly perked up; this would get rid of having to argue with The Joker about keeping the unborn child  
"I have to think about it" his face was serious  
"Puddin', please. I can't have him killed"  
"When did you suddenly decide it will be a boy hmm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harley leant back into the sofa. Wondering what made her think it would be a boy. It would be lovely to have a boy – she could call him Jack and he would grow up to be just like his father. The Joker cleared his throat. He needed to shoot something but thinking about it – he didn't want to leave Harley on her own. He also admitted to himself that he was slightly scared of what her red haired friend would do to him. Harley and the Joker sat on the sofa, neither of them saying a word to each other for the rest of the night (which was only a couple hours). The sun began to rise and the two clowns decided that they were going to keep the child.

**I can't make any promises about being quicker at uploading the next chapter.  
But please do rate and review.**


	3. Sorry

To all you people who subscribed to this story. Due to me being a complete idiot, I never planned this story so I'm sort of stuck.

On the plus note, I am planning it as we speak! Well we're not really speaking, you're reading. Anyway . . . As I was saying; planning is happening now. So the new better version shall be up very shortly.


End file.
